phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of songs
Almost every episode has at least one musical performance, and some have two or three in a row. The episodes Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror and Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together have the current record, with 5 different songs. The music on Phineas & Ferb goes from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included, but pop is the most frequent. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. List of Songs (by Episode) *"Phineas and Ferb Theme Song" - Today is Gonna Be a Great Day *"Rollercoaster" - "Perry the Platypus (song)" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" - "Backyard Beach," "If Summer Only Lasted One Day," "We'll Hit The Beach", "The Moment Has Arrived" "Perry the Platypus (song)" *"Flop Starz" - "Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo", "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" *"The Fast and the Phineas" - "Go, Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" - (None) *"Raging Bully" - "He's a Bully", "It's Looking Like the End" *"Candace Loses Her Head" - Candace *"I, Brobot" - "Phinedroids and Ferbots" *"Run Away Runway" - "Forever Summer" *"The Magnificent Few" - "On the Trail", "In the Mall" *"S'Winter" - "S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" - "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S." *"Are You My Mummy?" - "My Undead Mummy and Me" *"Ready for the Bettys" - "Ready for the Bettys" *"I Scream, You Scream" - "Busted" *"Toy to the World" - "Shimmy Jimmy", "Toy Factory", "Brick" *"Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!" - "He's Bigfoot" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" - "She's a Truck Drivin' Girl" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" - "Hemoglobin Highway" *"It's About Time! - "My Nemesis", "The Moments When We Didn't Get Along" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" - "Danny's Story", "You're Fabulous", "I Ain't Got Rhythm", "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart", "Music Makes Us Better" *"Tree to Get Ready" - "My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" - "The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" - "My Chariot" *"Leave the Busting to Us" - "Summer", "Leave the Busting to Us! (song)" *"Mom's Birthday" - "Mom, It's Your Birthday" *"Crack That Whip" - "The Ring of Fun" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" - "Everything Nice", "Our Do-Nothing Day" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." - "Sandwich Man Theme Song" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" - "The Only Fish for Me" *"A Hard Day's Knight" - "The Black Knight of Worcestershire" *"Traffic Cam Caper" - "That's How the Animals Go" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" - "Pin-bowling Along" *"Got Game?" - "Give Me an F" *"Comet Kermillian" - "Comet Observatory", "Squirrels in My Pants" *"Put That Putter Away" - "She's a Disco Miniature Golfing Queen", "Mini Golf (Parts I and II)" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" -"Slushy the Clown", "Perry the Teenage Girl" *"The Flying Fishmonger" - "The Flyin' Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Oughta Do It!"- "Perry the Platypus (extended)", "Candace (Who's That Girl)", "One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"- "He's Eviler" *"Oil on Candace"- "I Must Impress My Professor" *"Out of Toon"- "Pinhead Pierre Theme" *"Hail Doofania!"- "Hail Doofania! (song)" *"Out to Launch"- "Let's Take a Rocket", "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" *"Tip of the Day"- "A-G-L-E-T" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"- "You Can Do What you Want", "Little Brothers", "They're My Chains" *"Unfair Science Fair"- "Destroyed Dreams" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux, (Another Story)"- "Queen of Mars" *"The Lake Nose Monster"- "Mission", "We'll Save Everyone", "My Wettest Friend" *"Interview With a Platypus"- "It's a Perfect Day" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!"- "Flawless Girl" *"Backyard Aquarium"- "When Will He Call Me?" *"Day Of The Living Gelatin"- "Candace Raps" *"Elementary, My Dear Stacy"- "Windeas and Nerb" Category:Songs From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki.